1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a thin type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices are developed for multimedia devices, such as TVs, mobiles, navigations, computer monitors, game devices, and the like. Recently, the display devices are implemented with a plurality of layers that are laminated to reduce thickness in accordance with a trend of being light-weight and slim. The laminated structure of the display devices may be defined in consideration of visibility and reliability of the display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.